Field of Invention
At least some embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for generating one-line diagrams.
Discussion of Related Art
One-line electrical network diagrams provide simplified representations of electrical networks. Electrical components, such as circuit breakers, transformers, capacitors, bus bars, and power sources are represented as symbols. Lines represent connections between the electrical components. The one-line diagrams can be used to perform power flow analysis on the electrical networks. The power flow analysis can evaluate the electrical network and determine if the network meets designed criteria. The power flow analysis may further allow the user to see the real and reactive power losses and perform component testing to ensure the assets and their loads are performing within their ratings, both at steady state and in emergency conditions.